


Silver Circles

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Not Leaving You [3]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Dave proposes.





	Silver Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first paragraph of this back in July, and sort of forgot I had it until Jah_lu asked for more fluff on NLY. I also found another little snippet of something hiding in my files, so I'll try to get that finished and up soon.

Two plates sat on the marble table, surrounded by glasses, several smaller plates, and what Dave felt was a truly unnecessary amount of silverware. The candles scattered around the private room shed just enough light for Dave to count the pieces- 14 in total, plus a wooden knife that had been left for them to slice their dessert with. 

Dave stuck a fork into the last of his slice of cake with one hand, laying the other over the small box resting in his pocket. He’d been imagining how he’d do this for over 20 years, vague thoughts that he’d never fathomed he’d someday be able to act on, and when he saw the ruling on the news he’d gone out the very next day to buy a ring. Dave had then spent almost an hour convincing James that they should make reservations at the nice restaurant that had opened up, ostensibly on the grounds of celebrating the 25th anniversary of Kill ‘Em All.

Dave waited as the server finished clearing the dessert plates from the table, leaving only the two glasses of sparkling water in place, before sliding the small box from his pocket. James was smiling at him across the table, barely acknowledging the server who came to return their card, receipt attached. Dave opened the box under the table, careful not to make a sound.

“You were right, going out to celebrate was a great idea. Thank you for a beautiful night, Dave.”

“I’m glad you liked it. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, though.”

“What’s that?” James looked confused; Dave didn’t usually hesitate to ask James whatever came to mind.

Dave lifted the box from under the table, holding it out for James to see. “Will you marry me?”

Dave refused to be nervous in the split second it took for James face to morph into a huge grin, instead looking straight into James’ eyes as he awaited his answer.

“Yes, Dave, of course I'll marry you,” James said through his smile. “I love you, Dave.”

Dave stood from his chair to pull James into a tight hug. “I love you, too, James, so much.” Dave knew that he was crying, but he didn’t care, and when he pulled back slightly to kiss James, he could see that he wasn't the only one.

Dave wasn't sure how long they stood there before finally breaking apart, but it somehow seemed like hours and mere seconds at the same time. Eventually, though, Dave stepped back, taking James’ hand in his and sliding the silver band onto his finger before kissing him again. 

“I love you,” he whispered, barely audible even in the quiet room. James heard him, though, and wrapped himself around Dave once again. 

…………………………………….

Six months later, the two stood together at the altar, each waiting to say ‘I do’. As the officiant continued on, the looked out into the crowd, smiling at the rows upon rows of friends, family, and those who had become both over the years. 

They turned back to each other to exchange their rings, and cheers erupted as they kissed for the first time as husband and husband.


End file.
